1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to reading image data from image sensors.
2. Background
Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technologies used to manufacture image sensors, such as for example complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors or charged coupled device (CCD) image sensors, have continued to advance over time.
The image data that is read out from image sensors can be later processed using a vast variety of techniques. Some example processing that may occur on the image data read out from an image sensor may include distortion correction of a distorted image captured with a fish eye lens, or for example, Joint Photographics Experts Group (JPEG) compression of an image that is read out from the image sensor. Typically, image data is read out from a CMOS image sensor row by row. Once the image data has been read out and stored in a memory, processing of the image data is then performed. The amount of memory that is required to process these applications typically needs to be equivalent to the size of the entire pixel array. With the continuing miniaturization of image sensors, it is an advantage to decrease the amount of memory required.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.